Ivan
NAME: Ivan AGE: 15 RACE: human GENDER: Male OCCUPATION: Spec Ops CODENAME: CYBORG OVERVIEW: Ivan is a member of Team RAIL, and appears at the end of the first Lastation arc with the rest of his team as they fight an army of Zombies, J’avo and BOW’s. APPEARANCE: Ivan is a male with brown hair that reached down to his jaw, with blue eyes. His build is moderately muscular, with indications of various martial arts disciplines. He wears a black lightweight tactical suit, complete with a half-face mask and goggles that give him an intimidating appearance. He almost ever takes this suit off, as it was outfitted with technology that kept his body clean save for what is not exposed. He wears a fingerless combat glove on his left hand as well as military boots, with sheaths on his legs that store knives for hand-to-hand combat. Due to his accident, Ivan has a bionic right arm that is attached to a special headset that only activates when he activates some of the arm’s abilities. PERSONALITY: Ivan, unlike Aiden, is a social, extroverted individual who likes talking to people, offering blunt or humorous remarks with a sarcastic undertone at times whenever he see’s something done weird, mostly by Neptune. He also has a perverted side to him as well, that comes out often when he's talking with his two friends Aiden and Nico about girl topics (like the latter's apparent goldmine of luck with the Ladies), although that perversion is somewhat mollified when someone brings up how he has gained a romantic interest of his own, which is a subject of teasing for him. However, his occupation has installed a soldier in him, thus he developed the personality of one whenever he worked. These personalities mixed with each other, so while he can act like a normal person, Ivan is able to become a proper soldier when the need arises. He deeply respects Nico both as a fellow male and as a soldier as well as a friend. WEAPONS: Bionic arm – His primary weapon, the Bionic arm, which he calls ‘Bionica’ is a robotic arm that normally can enhance his blows whenever in hand-to-hand to combat with impactful shockwaves, derived from the same technology as his Shock Glove. However, it has a variety of different abilities, able to morph itself into various weaponry to suit the situation. · Rifle – A modified version of a fully automatic carbine, outfitted with a grenade launcher, takes place of his forearm and hand. · Blade – Murakumo MDL 1 Blade that is outfitted with HF technology giving it increased durability and cutting power: an idea CQC weapon. Replaces forearm and hand. · Sniper – a MODEFIED Barret M82, a semi-automatic anti-material rifle, that is usable as Sniper Rifle for long ranged attacks. Replaces forearm and hand. · Cannon – A Tesla Cannon, having the appearance of a cannon that is shaped like a Tesla coil replacing his forearm and hand, that fires large blasts of high voltage lightning, capable of dealing lethal damage to both machines and people. · Whip Mode – An ability that consisted of Ivan’s Bionic Arm launching it’s hand like a whip, said hand readjusting itself into a chopping motion, allowing Ivan to literally whip his enemies into submission. The chord part was covered in these long, metallic spikes that allowed it to bisect his opponents. Not to mention the fact that HF technology was implemented into this ability, giving this weapon greater cutting power. More than a few enemies met their end whenever Ivan would slice through them with this ability. · Drive Arm Mode – This ability came from the WDD’s experiments with trying to integrate Drive Skills into weapons. It was based off implementing Plasma Technology into weaponry and look where that got them. In this case, the Buster Arm activated by surrounding his Bionic Arm with a blue aura with spirals of digital energy surrounding it. Not only did this make it more resilient to damage, but it also increased its strength to the point where it could punch through walls (and more, Ivan knew he’d checked). Plus, it used less energy than the Drive Skill CYBER DRIVE he possessed, so yeah a win for him no matter how much one sliced it. · Plasma Claw – Unlike the previous abilities, this one wasn’t really a mode, per say, as it was more of an ability. An ability that was derived from Plasma Cells that the WDD installed into Ivan’s Bionic Arm in a similar manner to Nico’s Armour. These Cells allowed it to develop the ability to shoot a purple energy claw the size of an average Car out whenever Ivan wanted it to, and he got REAL creative with how he used it. Especially for slamming things into the ground. - Combat Knives - Unlike FALCON’s Combat Knives, Ivan’s Knives do not have any enhancements and are primarily built to be thrown or used as an extra in hand-to-hand combat. However, their Sheaths can teleport them back inside when they are thrown, making it so that he always has a weapon on hand to get the job done. - Shock Glove – a single glove that uses electromagnetic pulses to generate shockwaves from the impacts of whenever it is used for a punch, increasing their strength. It is meant to be like an electronic shotgun, and to be equal to his Bionic arm’s strength. - Enhanced Cybernetics – Cybernetics implanted inside Ivan’s body when his accident happened left him with various abilities that make him superhuman. For example, they enhance his reflexes, durability, speed, strength and agility. Electromagnetic Nanomachines provide a high speed healing factor that, while not able to grow new limbs, can reattach them and heal serious wounds in a couple of days instead of weeks. SKILLS: 1000 PUNCH CANNON - Ivan punches 1000 times at high speeds, generating blue energy spheres that are launched when he punches with his human right arm. RAIKIRI (LIGHTNING BLADE) – His Bionic Arm’s Blade Mode is encased in a shell of lightning, sparks flying off continuously as he strikes the enemy, and the energy erupts afterwards, releasing damaging sparks into the enemy. Sometimes can cause paralysis in living or mechanical matter due to either overloading the motion circuits or damaging the nerves in the legs CYBER DRIVE - Ivan’s CYBER DRIVE coated him in an aura that looked like it was made from blue digitised data, turning his Bionic Arm into that of Data as well. His skin gained a metallic sheen to it, as if it were just a robotic body in disguise.